Reasons to Live
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: Abandoned by his friends InuYasha is found almost dead by Sesshomaru and taken to a new home. Warning: Yaoi and cross dressing.


Reasons to Live.

By. Kira "Zero" Yamato

Warning: Yaoi, Cross-dressed Inu(second chapter) and Sess(maybe), Sess + Inu.

Chapter 1: A Future in the Future.

It was over, Naraku was dead, and the Shikon jewel was recovered. Everyone left, off to celebrate, go home, and/or greet revived family. Everyone except InuYasha that is. After the battle where he killed Naraku, and he recovered the Shikon Jewel.

It had seemed happy enough at the time. Everyone was getting to make their wishes, then they would return home. It wouldn't be though. Just as it came to be InuYasha's turn, just after he had that collar of his removed it happened.

Before he could take the Shikon jewel, and make his wish. Miroku grabbed it way. Everyone agreed that it would be too dangerous to make the wish he had promised he'd make, the wish to become human. At just that moment the room they were had begun to collapse.

InuYasha did everything he could to save everyone, but as he finally got to Kagome. He managed to save her by throwing her, rather harshly out the door, but he could not escape. A four story building had collapsed on him, and his friends had left him for dead.

It didn't make sense at all he had called out, but they hadn't heard him. Now he laid among the rubble bleeding to death, watching hour old fires burn. The cruel images of an hour before played over and over in his head. Something was coming through the flames, but before he could make it out he had passed out. As he passed out he mumbled at the figure, "are you death?"

When InuYasha Finally began to come around, his entire body was throbbing. It took about a minute for InuYasha to realize that some one was propping him up. Who ever it was, was tending to his wounds, some one who was being very gentle much to InuYasha's pleasure.

Once his wounds were tended the person who was propping him up laid him down. InuYasha moaned in protest, he had gotten comfort able like that. The shapes in the room still blurry.

"What happened to you," a familiar voice asked in a calm tone.

InuYasha tilted his head towards the figure standing over him. He drew in a ragged weary breath, "Sess… Sesshomaru?"

"Hush," Sesshomaru barked much more harshly then he intended. He then sighed and looked at his younger sibling, "You need to rest". With out a question or complaint InuYasha fell asleep.

For the next two days InuYasha slept peacefully, until morning of the third day. Fitfully InuYasha tossed and turned, sweating heavily. Finally InuYasha bolted up right and screamed in terror.

At that very instant Sesshomaru burst through the door. He was wet and clad only in a towel. "What's going on," Sesshomaru asked in almost a worried tone.

InuYasha stared confusedly at Sesshomaru, "w… What are you doing here, where is here?"

"Here is a room in my house," Sesshomaru explained, "and you're here because I'm taking care of you after saving you."

InuYasha stared at his elder brother in disbelief, "You saved me?" Sesshomaru merely nodded, his face unreadable. "Then," InuYasha said tears forming in his eyes. "Then it wasn't a dream, my friends did abandon me," InuYasha began to sob.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around InuYasha. InuYasha drew in a sharp breath. Sesshomaru had hugged him. Sesshomaru drew back slowly, "most of your wounds have healed. It would be wise to stay in bed for the morning."

With that Sesshomaru left the room, to finish his bath InuYasha assumed. This left InuYasha to dwell on why his friends had abandoned him. This then brought InuYasha to why in the name of god had Sesshomaru saved him. 'Maybe he doesn't really hate me,' InuYasha concluded.

InuYasha took in the room around him for the first time. It was unlike any room he had ever really seen, except Kagome's. This was strange, there were way too many things in the room he couldn't identify, and quite frankly it was scary.

InuYasha decided it to let it go and lay back on the bed. Then the memories began to flood back to him. The memories of the fight, and how his friends had abandoned him. It tore him apart too recall the horrific events.

InuYasha sobbed for a good twenty minutes, the pain of what had happened was unbearable. "Why?" InuYasha asked to no one in particular.

"The building you were had suffered too much damage during the battle and lost it's stability." Said Sesshomaru. "As For why they left you. They were afraid of you, and having a building fall on you was a perfect excuse to leave you for dead."

"But why would they be afraid of me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "because you're different and most people yokai or human fear things that are different..

InuYasha turned over and looked at Sesshomaru, "since when did you start being understanding of humans?"

"I suppose it was that girl Rin. InuYasha I don't mean to up set you, but... I did see your friends leaving the sight. Kagome was particularly cold about it." Sesshomaru explained as he sat down on the bed and hugged the now sobbing InuYasha.

"Why, Kagome, why was she so cold." Asked InuYasha trying to stifle more sobs.

Sesshomaru wiped InuYasha's eyes, "If it's any comfort I only acted hate towards to you because I wanted you to be strong. I was afraid to be kind to you, afraid that it would make you soft." Sesshomaru sighed and hugged InuYasha tighter, "Truly little brother I love you deeply, and now that we're in the 21st century I don't really have to worry about you becoming soft, so I can be soft to you."

"Really? I don't hate you either. I've always respected you and loved you, even thought I always thought you hated me." InuYasha sniffled and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief, though inaudibly, but smiled. "I was afraid you hated me."

InuYasha frowned, "21st century, isn't that Kagome's time."

"Yes, currently we're in the United States of America, in a Yokai Colony near Seattle Washington." Sesshomaru explained.

"Yeah I got a good idea where we are on a map then. At least Kagome was good for one thing, a modern education. Apparently I got farther in my spare time than she did at school, she said I'd be able to graduate."

"I spent plenty of time spying on you." Said Sesshomaru, "and hai you would be able to get a high school degree. But you're on a Yokai government pension of several million dollars a month now. So you don't need one. Now when ever you're ready I'll intro duce you to some modern technology of the house, bathe you, and take you out shopping for a wardrobe. Because you need more then that fire rat fur kimono."

TBC.

Preview of next chapter: "Gah! What are you doing here? Little snot can't I get some privacy in my bath?" InuYasha screamed.

"But Sesshomaru-san is washing you you don't have any privacy any ways," Replied Rin.

Authors Notes: Well thats the first chapter. Please Read and Review! Flames will be used to burn the flamer. Expect a new chapter soon when all the secrets are let out of the bag. Also Rin and Jaken make their first entrances.


End file.
